


Bend Over

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strauss attempts to have a conversation with a distracted Garcia regarding their baby's future name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandorabox82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/gifts).



> Author's Note: So, for a variety of reasons, I owe pandorabox82 a drabble of this pairing. Hope you enjoy!

“Bend over.”

Garcia licked her lips as a thousand delicious thoughts ran through her head.

“Penny. Penny. Penelope!” 

“Yeah?” Garcia blinked as Erin's voice permeated her thoughts.

Erin rolled her eyes. “I was asking what you thought about the name 'Ben'?”

Garcia's brow furled. “For the baby? I don't know. It always reminds me of 'bending over'.” She glanced over at Erin to find her standing there with a disbelieving look on her face. “What?”

“You're horny again, aren't you?” Erin sighed.

“I can't help it, honey,” Garcia replied, running her fingers up Erin's arm. “This baby has my hormones racing and you smell so good.”

Frowning, Erin said, “We're supposed to be picking out a name for our son... who's due in just over three weeks and can't be called 'Muffin' forever.”

Garcia shrugged. “I don’t see why not. It’s cute.”

“It’s not going to be cute on a sixteen-year-old boy,” Erin shot back.

“Okay, geez,” Garcia huffed. “I didn’t realize this was so important to you. I mean, we can always wait until we see him to decide on his name, right?”

Erin covered her eyes with her hands. “I’m sorry. I just… I am fifty-one years old. My youngest child is fifteen. How did I possibly think this was a good idea, having another baby?”

Garcia sobered as the reason behind Erin’s need to have everything planned before the baby came sunk in. “Hey, look at me.” She took Erin’s hands and held them in her own. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“I know,” Erin sighed.

“No, you don’t,” Garcia countered, softly, “but you will. I’m not like your ex; I won’t leave you to handle the children and the house and work. I’m your partner. We are in this together. I know you’re feeling overwhelmed.”

Erin’s eyes welled up. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m ruining this whole experience for you.”

Drawing her into her arms, Garcia reassured her, “No, you’re not. This experience is magical because I’m sharing it with you. I love you. I love how much you love me and love our baby. If we left everything up to me, he’d be wearing the same two onesies for months and would never have a single diaper.”

“Pax,” Erin said, suddenly.

“What?”

She sniffled. “We should name him Pax. It means ‘peace’. That’s what you’ve given me every day since we started this relationship. Pax Morgan Garcia.”

Garcia broke into a wide grin before kissing Erin. “I love it. I absolutely love. But are you sure about the last name?”

“Yes. I’m not giving this child my ex-husband’s last name.” Erin paused. “In fact, I may be persuaded to change my own last name to ‘Garcia’.”

“Persuaded, huh?” Garcia’s eyes lit up as all pervious tension left the room. She ran her hands down Erin’s back to cup her butt. “And just how would one persuade you, my love.”

Erin leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Bend over.”


End file.
